


Побег к цели

by atropo



Category: Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cобытия предательства Клу и появления вируса Абраксаса, а так же великой Чистки, глазами Флинна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег к цели

По счастью, гренадер его не увидел.  
Диск чиркнул по самой кромке тумблера, за которым укрывался Флинн. Щёку Пользователя обдало жаром, и это заставило его панически сместиться вправо, дыша через раз. Только что он едва не лишился уха, и, хотя это было пустяком по сравнению с другими альтернативами, этого хватило, чтобы лихорадочно взвесить свои возможности по десятому кругу.  
Надо было, как минимум, менять место дислокации. Играть в прятки с программой - это то же самое, что пытаться выиграть у компьютера в шахматы. Для этого нужно быть по крайней мере опытным игроком в такую игру, здесь не помогут знания кодера - да, ты знаешь, какие алгоритмы выполняет программа, знаешь, какие в прогу могут закрасться баги, но тебе придётся играть по правилам, пока не получишь возможность влезть в код.  
Как играть в прятки, Кевин забыл лет этак тридцать назад, и уже не мог считаться опытным игроком.

Гренадер тем временем пошёл в обход тумблера. Кевин, продолжая загнанно фильтровать здешнюю атмосферу, пополз в сторону канала подачи энергии. Панели в городе были везде, когда-то Флинн намеревался сделать каналы в виде фонтанов - так было... человечнее? Клу уговорил его остановить выбор на куда более простых вариантах. Ему, программе, была понятна разница: пополнять энергию, попивая её из стаканчика, обливаясь и вымачивая губы, или просто прикасаясь к панели на стене?

Панель на стене Флинну была не нужна. Зато гренадеру - да.

Всё равно Кевин уже практически обнаружил своё присутствие. Зато, возможно, алогичное, с точки зрения гренадера, поведение Пользователя подарит Кевину лишнюю секунду. Эту секунду гренадер потратит на переобработку исходных данных, А Кевин - на поиск нового укрытия.  
Как красиво всё выглядит в теории.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Кевин одним резким рывком вывалился из-за укрытия. Его противник среагировал мгновенно, Флинн понял, что облажался в своих расчётах. Сверкая кругляшами информационных бомб на бёдрах, гренадер совершил потрясающий пируэт в воздухе, и Кевин, в последнее мгновение откатившись в сторону, успел только заметить, как раскрываются за спиной охранника оранжевые сетчатые полосы парашюта.  
Красивое зрелище, чёрт возьми.

Таким нехитрым образом гренадеры-парашютисты проделывают маневры, достойные каскадёрских кинохроник - используя свою собственную силу и торможение парашюта, больше похожего на крылья гигантской стрекозы, чем на техническое приспособление.  
Образ парашюта тоже был разработан Клу. Глюкин сын обладал превосходной фантазией по части инженерного дизайна.

За то мгновение, которое гренадер всё же вынужден был потратить зря на приземление и разворот, Кевин успел осуществить свой замысел. Приподнявшись, он дважды крепко засадил диском в КПЭ. Канал бодро замерцал и пошёл трещинами, из повреждённого участка стены энергия устремилась в другие отсеки, оставив зал без подпитки. Кевин, собрав все силы, оттолкнулся от стены и рухнул за узорчатую колонну - и снова вовремя. Диск гренадера описал опасную дугу вокруг колонны, едва не задев Пользователя.

Да, это уже не ухо, терять кое-что пониже пояса было бы определённо куда более жаль.

Что ж, теперь противник не будет получать подпитки, это ненамного, но уравнивало шансы. С другой стороны, сам Кевин никогда не обладал возможностями результатов своего творчества. Например, он не смог бы заложить крутой вираж, пробежав по стене чуть не до самого потолка, и после этого, активировав "крылья"-парашют, спикировать на прячущегося противника...  
Кевин едва успел юркнуть за соседнюю колонну. Плохо дело. Гренадер убрал диск и взялся за жезл - он был уверен, что Флинн никуда не убежит. Этого акробата не обманешь, отсканировать действия Пользователя он не может, зато неплохо рассчитывает возможности игроков, играющих по правилам.  
Ладно. Игра должна быть честной, конечно, но мы здесь не шутки шутим.

Флинн присел на корточки и затаился. Его собственный диск с тихим щелком был возвращён на платформу на спине. Надо ждать. Торопиться будет излише. Кевин считал себя паршивым стратегом, ему удавалось придумать решение на ходу, в блеске внезапного творческого озарения или в суматохе сражения, но выдерживать подобные психологические раунды по угадыванию ходов противника... это было всё ещё сложно. Кевин не раз задумывался о том, чтобы развивать в себе это умение какими-нибудь спокойными логическими играми, но времени не хватало.  
А теперь приходилось применять несуществующее умение на ходу...

Гренадер не умеет мыслить тактически. Он пойдёт на перехват, у него есть сформулированная задача. Генералы - те менее толстолобы, могут решить проблему ожиданием и взять осадой, но не рядовые. И рядовой сейчас, Кевин был уверен, обходит колонну, тихо, аккуратно, чтобы нанести мгновенный удар на поражение - и выиграть.  
И вот он, вопрос на шестьдесят четыре тысячи баксов. Слева или справа?

Кевин на мгновение закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Ждать и слушать. Главное - не прозевать момент.

По его ощущениям, прошла вечность. Вечность не дробилась на циклы, она тянулась медленно и туго, как подостывшая канифоль. Ожидание было мучительным и страшным, нервы были на пределе - и Кевин был уверен, что программа чувствует то же самое, несмотря на большую разницу между ними. Но, в отличие от Флинна, гренадер двигался, немного заторможенно, теряя осторожность - энергии у программы оставалось мало, и пополнить её было негде...

Тихий, почти незаметный за гудением энергии и шумом города за стенами, шорох шага.

Справа!  
Кевин подавил нервную лихорадочную дрожь. Тихо, брат, спокойно, это ещё не всё. Предупреждён - значит вооружён, но оружием ещё надо воспользоваться.  
И Флинн тихо, не делая ни единого лишнего движения, перетёк влево.

Гренадер сделал еще один неслышный шаг. Цель должна быть здесь, за колонной, цель уже почти достигнута. Пальцы программы напряглись и ослабли соответственно: левой руки - на силу удара, правой - на чёткость направления. На секунду задержавшись, гренадер сделал рывок, готовясь к выпаду... и остановился. За колонной было пусто.

А за спиной военной утилиты раздался шорох, его диск от прикосновения Пользователя на мгновение покрылся сеткой, и отправленный в мягкий перегруз гренадер, ничего толком не успевший понять, отключился.

 

+++  
Позаимствованный у гренадера жезл пришлось сложить ещё за целый сектор до портовой зоны. Дальше на светоцикле путь был закрыт. На улицы выезжали танки, их схемы теперь горели ярким хищным пламенем новой энергии. Клу позаботился о том, чтобы перемены были заметными: на смену привычной зеленовато-голубой гамме города улицы расцветали другими красками.

Движение было остановлено. На перекрёстках оживлённо толпились программы, требуя ответа у молодцов в форме охраны. Мониторы хранили молчание, изредка односложно отвечая на вопросы попроще. Флинн, задыхаясь, опустился на бордюр в одном из глухих переулков и покрутил бесполезный жезл в руках.

До порта оставался целый рабочий квартал, здесь находились многочисленные архивы и центры обработки данных, пройти незамеченным было просто невозможно, особенно ему, Флинну, конечно же, главному светилу, Богу, отцу... чёрт знает что... Создателю. Творцу.  
Лузеру.

С тех пор, как ушла Джордан, Флинн уходил в Трон всё глубже. Погрузился в свой мир, выискивая в нём единственное решение всех своих проблем. Второй и такой же значимой фигурой в его собственном мире оставался сын. Два его совершенных творения, два маяка его жизненного пути. И оба радовали его одинаково сильно.  
Когда в Системе появились изоморфы, Сэм написал свою первую программу. Кевин разрывался пополам, не зная, чему радоваться больше.

Теперь-то было яснее ясного, что он и то, и другое рискует потерять.

Ему бы добраться до портовой зоны, пока на его голову не объявили настоящую охоту. Создателя никто не посмеет убить или тронуть хоть пальцем, но Клу ничего не стоит придумать какой угодно бред, и ему поверят. Беспрекословно, с преданностью фанатичной толпы, ведь он Администратор. И с удовольствием укажут направление побега собственного творца.

Да Клу, впрочем, и сам знает, что Кевин будет прорываться к Порталу любой ценой. Портал закроется очень скоро, он не может рисковать, у него будет одна попытка. В крайнем случае, две. Кевин не поверил бы, что Клу не предпринял что-то на этот счёт, но думать об этом не хотелось. Ему нужен был светолёт.  
Был вариант переписать права доступа на имеющемся жезле, но у Флинна не было убежища, чтобы проторчать там чёртову уйму времени за кодированием.

Поднявшись, он выглянул из-за угла и вернулся на исходную. Мимо громыхал танк в сопровождении нескольких утилит, которые, к счастью, были заняты не осматриванием подворотен. Кевин рискнул выглянуть снова. Патрули всегда ходят друг за другом с равномерной периодичностью, так настроена антивирусная проверка. Охранники не будут прочёсывать местность в хаотичном порядке, это не входит в условия функции.  
Надо бы определить график движения...

Спустя минут двадцать вычислений и применения результатов на практике Кевин был уже на границе портового сектора.

Строго говоря, это был один из портов Трона, указующим перстом простирающийся из черты города в сторону Моря Моделирования. Море, впрочем, было далеко - а отсюда отходили только поезда, солнечные парусники и воздушный транспорт. Шоссе тоже было в другой стороне, да и никто не уезжал по шоссе к Морю. Раньше дорога туда и оттуда была оживлённой, и полотно перенесли ближе к воротам города. Теперь путь туда пустовал и охранялся... после того, как вода была отравлена на протяжении всей береговой полосы.

Клу предусматривал все детали. Готовился к этому задолго до того, как Флинн начал пропадать всё дольше и дольше в своём реальном мире.

Кевин снова решил рискнуть, когда уже миновал склад контейнеров. На складе не было почти никакой охраны, но это Пользователя не обманывало. Кто будет охранять склад, когда здесь и без того что ни дырка - ничего так убежище, не хватит и сотни патрульных. Всё равно на складе никто долго не протянет - ни КПЭ, ни тумблеров для подзарядки, ни путей обхода. Зато, когда беглецу надоест бессмысленно торчать в этом бесперспективном месте, он полезет к докам...

...И наткнётся на целую армию, конечно же.

Флинн сглотнул, разглядывая дислокацию войск из-за угла. Выглядела карта местности эффектно.

Схемы транспорта, за исключением боевых машин, в изобилии натыканных тут и там, оставались успокаивающе-синеватого оттенка. Но цветов Трона было мало, гораздо сильнее били по глазам яркие алые полосы вездесущих гренадиров, рядовых мониторов, простых служащих, которые сновали на каждом квадратном метре пространства. Кевин ощутил всю безнадёжность положения.

Да уж, он здесь царь и бог, но бессилен так же, как любой безоружный против любой толпы врагов.

Потому что никто не говорил, что сотворение мира - это просто и быстро.

Даже вдумчивый процесс предполагает, что в результате что-то может пойти не так. И Флинн понимал, что исправить что-то будет теперь сложнее, чем всё то, что он уже прошёл на пути создания совершенной Системы. Фатальнее. Так вернее.

Он уже попал в переплёт однажды. Пожертвовал собой, спас целый мир, вернул себе свои разработки. Это ещё в той, старой системе Энкома. Вот только тогда ещё никто не ковырялся в настройках лазера. И теперь Флинн совершенно не хотел задаваться вопросом, а зачем, собственно, он отключил функцию возврата в реальный мир через дерезолюцию в Системе. Тогда всё было бы гораздо проще. Попал под удар - очнулся за компьютером под Аркадой. Поехал домой... обнял сына...

Разозлённый, Кевин собрался, прижался, как зверь перед броском. Уместное напоминание о том, что дома, в реальном мире, его ждёт ребёнок, придало ему уверенности.

Ну что, малышка "Дукати" на старте, три, два...

\- А ну, Пользователь, не дури! - послышался грубоватый голос, и Флинн, рывком обернувшись, не удержался на ногах и рухнул задницей на камни.

Занёсшая уже было руку, чтобы дёрнуть Флинна назад, фигура в капюшоне ловко и гибко отступила в тень ближайшего контейнера.

\- Вот и ладненько. И давай-ка найдём убежище, пока нас не обнаружили. Там и потолкуем.

Кевин подниматься не спешил. Голос казался смутно знакомым, но схемы программы были предусмотрительно погашены, чтобы избежать обнаружения. Флинн поспешно проделал то же самое со своими, и белые полосы на его одежде потускнели.

\- Ты кто? - спросил Пользователь и неловко поднялся на ноги, стараясь держаться вне поля зрения мониторов.

Неизвестный хмыкнул и исчез между двумя контейнерами. Флинну пришлось торопливо последовать за ним, чтобы увидеть, как в конце коридора загораются зелёным схемы его проводника.

\- Изоморф.

+++

В контейнере света хватало только потому, что и изоморф, и Пользователь засветили схемы на полную. Яркие зелёные отблески придавали лицу черноволосого мужчины некоторую болезненность, но и выглядел, и говорил он очень оживлённо.

\- Оставаться здесь тебе нельзя, Флинн, да не объясняй ты про транспорт, я всё понимаю. Но впрямую к докам ты не проберёшься. И ещё одна неприятная новость: Клу изменил параметры доступа, и теперь, что бы ты ни позаимствовал, он узнает.

\- Я предполагал этот момент, - угрюмо вставил Кевин.

Изоморф, назвавшийся Гибсоном, кивнул и начал рыться в креплениях под курткой.

\- Здесь, в контейнерах, тоже оставаться надолго опасно. Поэтому мы поедем в Бострум.

Этим сообщением он застал Кевина врасплох. И, похоже, наслаждался его реакцией, продолжая что-то искать под одеждой.

Вот так новость. Его не только приглашают на место жительства в самое закрытое поселение изоморфов, но и делают это в тот момент, когда ему жизненно необходимо в другую сторону - к Порталу во внешний мир. Кевин открыл было рот, чтобы протестовать, но Гибсон с коротким смешком покачал головой.

\- Не трать энергию на благодарности! Послушай, там будет безопаснее. Ты найдёшь или взломаешь себе транспорт в спокойной обстановке, и мы с ребятами сопроводим тебя к Порталу в целости и сохранности. Можешь на нас положиться, мы и не в такие передряги попадали. Всё под контролем, Флинн! Главное - выбраться отсюда, потому что здесь ты действительно ни вольта не сделаешь. Всё, и, кстати...

Разобравшись наконец с кобурой, он протянул Флинну белый жезл. Кевин подхватил своё имущество и с удивлением покрутил в руке.

\- Но это же...

\- Ага. Ну, ты не сердись. Пришлось нарушить пару правил... забраться в твою Аркаду и всё такое. Но у меня есть отмаз, я ведь искал тебя. Потом подумал, что ты наверняка отправишься к докам, и оказался, как всегда, прав. Ну, всё, едем, Пользователь.

Флинн покачал головой. Несмотря на то, что бострумит предусмотрел даже проблему транспортировки и притащил ему его светоцикл из Аркады, он всё ещё не был уверен, что не готов возражать.  
\- Гибсон, мы уже почти у доков, а ты заставляешь меня... ты понимаешь, что это потеря времени?

Бострумит накинул капюшон и вынул свой жезл, на его лице читалась мрачная решимость.  
\- Зато спасение твоей жизни. Я в курсе, Флинн, почему ты так рвёшься наружу, я знаю, что тебе так гораздо легче решить наши проблемы. Ну так реши их, Пользователь. А мы постараемся продержаться здесь. Если ты погибнешь, нас уже никто не спасёт.

Он вышел из контейнера, по пути гася схемы. Кевин только вздохнул. Для них, пусть они и знают о нём достаточно, он всё равно только создатель и правитель. Им, честно говоря, и не растолкуешь, что где-то там, в другом мире, у него есть настоящая жизнь.

Гибсон превосходно ориентировался в лабиринте контейнеров, закладывая крутые повороты и предупреждая Флинна заранее. Наверное, он привык на ходу искать выход из любой дыры, проводя большую часть жизни на Периферии, неизведанной территории, где нет ни энергии, ни данных, за исключением хилой местной фауны. Контейнеры, образовывавшие стены лабиринта, начали редеть и располагались теперь в куда более хаотичном порядке, чем поблизости от транспортных отсеков.

Гибсон напрягся и оглянулся на Флинна. Пользователь нахмурился, наблюдая за изоморфом, и не успел опомниться, как тот, резко увеличив скорость, ушёл на вираж и рванул к показавшемуся из-за нагромождения контейнеров трамплину.

Кевин затормозил. Упёршись в камень, он смотрел, как светоцикл чокнутого бострумита уходит в полёт, преодолевает расстояние от обрыва до кромки висящей в воздухе магистрали, и как Гибсон благополучно приземляется на дорожное полотно.

Изоморф развернул ревущий светоцикл и махнул Флинну.

\- Очуметь, - прохрипел Пользователь внезапно севшим голосом.

Похоже, бострумцы решили его окрестить, прежде чем принять в своё сумасбродное общество.  
Впрочем, у Флинна, по мнению его покойной жены, был один существенный недостаток.  
Он был воистину зависим от адреналина.

И потому, развернув светоцикл, он вышел на разворот и газанул так, что из-под заднего колеса светоцикла первого поколения брызнуло цифровое крошево.

+++  
\- Как ты меня нашёл? – спросил Флинн, стаскивая куртку.  
В Боструме было жарко. Не помогал ни свежий воздух, даром, что они были на одном из балконов, ни прохладная энергия в бокале. Гибсон чувствовал себя великолепно – ещё бы, в одной кожанке на голое тело он не чувствовал ни холода, ни жары, и, похоже, привык к горячим излучениям Ядра.

Кому как ни ему, подумал Флинн. По дороге Гибсон успел выложить ему, что именно он принимал участие в строительстве Бострумского Ядра – резервуара, обеспечивающего энергией всю колонию. Потому-то он и выбрался в их местный консулат.

Более насущные и более важные вопросы он оставил для обсуждения без чужих ушей. Компетентно заявив, что скалы тоже всё слышат…

\- Ошивался в «Конце строки», как обычно, - Гибсон пил прямо из фляжки, хотя графин с энергией стоял в двух шагах. – Сам понимаешь, лучший способ что-то узнать – быть там, где много народа… размышлял о смысле жизни, и тут слышу, какая-то краля перетирает с барменом. Провокация за провокацией! А с ней крепыш из мониторов. Нового поколения, что ли…

\- Похоже, знаю я, о ком ты, - мрачно отозвался Кевин и глотнул энергии.

Зеленоватая жидкость была вязкой. Чувствовался в ней крепкий концентрат, от которого слегка кружило голову – только такую, очень насыщенную, энергию и пили в Боструме, выживая на одной экономии.  
Винить их было бы глупо.

Гибсон подхватил графин и наполнил снова бокал Пользователя.

\- В общем, слово за слово, и эта краля говорит, что ты погиб. И что видели они это своими глазами. Она изоморф, конечно, эта девочка, - Гибсон наморщил лоб и улыбнулся, будто припоминая что-то нелепое, но миловидное. – Но я не поверил.

\- И решил проверить, - закончил Кевин.

\- И решил проверить. Сначала добрался до Аркады, выследил, где дело было… а потом уже решил глянуть транспорт. Если уж ты собрался решать проблемы, то решал бы их снаружи.

Флинн чуть сжал бокал в руке.

\- Мне нужно к порталу, Гибсон, и как можно быстрее. Потому что портал закроется очень скоро.  
Изоморф с готовностью кивнул. Флинн продолжал смотреть в пространство, и тогда Гибсон, помедлив, осторожно сказал:  
\- Если… он закроется. Портал. Флинн, ты всегда можешь остаться здесь. В Боструме ты всегда будешь в безопасности. Мы будем…

\- В моём мире меня ждёт сын, - хрипло ответил Флинн и кашлянул.  
Гибсон ждал.  
\- Ребёнок. Мой ребёнок. Моя семья. Там моя настоящая жизнь. Понимаешь?

Кевин подошёл к столику и поставил бокал. Изоморф продолжал молчать, и Кевин развёл руками.  
\- Здесь я как на работе, выполняю функцию… э-э-э, администратора. Демиурга. А там я у себя дома. Там мой мир, а здесь… здесь ваш.

\- Не думаю, что могу понять, что значит для Пользователей иметь детей, Флинн, - ответил Гибсон. – Но могу попробовать сопоставить.  
Несколько мгновений они стояли, глядя друг на друга, и наконец Гибсон закрутил флягу и улыбнулся.  
\- Вся колония в твоём распоряжении, Флинн. Я поеду на разведку, это ненадолго, вернусь – и мы сопроводим тебя.

На ходу пряча флягу, бострумит отправился к выходу с балкона. У самого порога он обернулся и окинул Кевина взглядом.

\- Рекомендую смоделировать себе капюшон, Флинн. Для маскировки. А ещё… на Периферии бывают очень дрянные дожди.

Флинн предпочёл вернуться в кабинет Гибсона. Шаги хозяина уже стихли, хотя этот ИЗО, как и все здешние, ходил очень тихо и умел сливаться с рельефом местности. Усевшись в кресло, Кевин рассеянно открыл код трофейного жезла и начал разбирать по блокам начинку, на ходу взламывая области, которые были недоступны в соответствии с ограничениями на класс гренадеров.

Изоморфы были разными, такими же разными, как люди. Это Кевин уяснил с самого начала знакомства с ними.

Они появлялись из Моря уже взрослыми, как и обычные программы, которые рождались в Системе с уже заданными параметрами и определёнными функциями. Но в отличие от базовых программ, изоморфы в функциях были не ограничены.

Они умели многое. Что там… они могли уметь всё. У них были и специальности – те особенности, которые позволяли им быть более успешными в определённых видах деятельности. Умевший работать с огромными объёмами энергии, Гибсон стал непревзойдённо искусным инженером.

Хотя когда-то, как сказал он сам, он был военным.

Первый изоморф, которого знал Кевин, был женщиной. Её звали Офелия – и это имя она выбрала себе сама. А после она выбрала другое, и создала себе новый дом. Так начиналась новая эра Системы – в соседстве с изоморфами и их городами.

Теперь Радия, когда-то Офелия, была в той же опасности, что и все изоморфные алгоритмы. И спасение для всех них было сейчас в коде под пальцами Флинна, в этом случайном предмете, отобранном им у побеждённого гренадера.

+++  
Он был захвачен работой так, что даже не услышал первых криков. Когда звуки борьбы приблизились настолько, что начали отвлекать, Флинн сообразил, что дело пахнет жареным. Наскоро свернув структуру, он подхватил жезл и бросился к выходу из кабинета. Его светоцикл остался у ворот колонии, выводивших на объездную дорогу, и в случае опасности Кевин надеялся вернуться к порту тем же путём, но уже через секунду стало ясно, что планы рушатся на глазах.

Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и на пороге закачался бострумит, имени которого Флинн так и не потрудился запомнить.  
Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы похоронить его заживо. Он странно двигался. Его руки, от кистей до плеч, были будто испачканы в золе. На антрацитовой коже тут и там сверкали ядовито-жёлтые полосы, обнажая всё еще светящиеся, но уже нестабильные кубики его кода.

\- Флинн… - прохрипел изоморф и опёрся о косяк. Кевин вздрогнул, увидев, как рука программы крошится от этого движения.  
Бострумит сделал ещё шаг вперёд.

\- Флинн, беги, - выдавил он из себя. И рухнул на пол.

Кевина не пришлось просить дважды. Он рванулся к выходу, чувствуя, как хрустят под ногами символы кода, жёлтые заражённые сегменты.

Вот так всё просто. Вирус добрался и до Бострума.

Флинн надеялся, что ему удастся отключить Абраксаса снаружи, и он почти забыл о заразе, которая послужила причиной его изначального желания вернуться в реальный мир. Кусочки мозаики начинали медленно складываться в воображении. «Несчастный случай», случившийся с изоморфным администратором Джеленом накануне системной инсталляции. Появление вируса Абраксаса, взявшегося откуда-то изнутри Системы, защищённой от внешних посягательств. Обвинения Клу, который старался доказать, что Абраксас – изоморфная мутация. И, наконец, предательство Клу, который рассчитал начало отсчёта своего плана с машинной точностью.

Отвлечь внимание жителей Системы на вирус, причиной которого легко обвинить изоморфов, было просто. Напасть на Пользователя в тот момент, когда все программы Системы в панике прячутся от Абраксаса и боятся показать нос на улицы – ещё проще. И, наконец, натравить самого Абраксаса на изоморфов, которые беззащитны от этой заразы – элементарно.

Флинн выбежал в галерею, ведущую к нужным воротам, и едва успел нырнуть обратно за угол. Навстречу ему уже неспешно двигался виновник торжества.

Системный монитор нового поколения, тот «крепыш», о котором говорил Гибсон, успел неплохо поработать над вирусом. От диска Абраксаса остался только обломок, оставшаяся часть оружия мерцала и определённо не обладала исходным объёмом разрушительной силы. Но, как ни парадоксально, в руках вируса и это оружие было страшным. Высокая безликая фигура, закутанная в плащ, мягко ступала по галерее, и всё вокруг покрывалось сеткой трещин, сквозь которые виднелись крошащиеся фрагменты информационного пространства.

Флинн неслышно отошёл ещё дальше и быстро, как только можно спустился на уровень ниже. Только теперь, прислонившись к стене, он перевёл дыхание, чтобы лихорадочно обдумывать положение. При нём был жезл, выдающий только светоцикл четвёртого поколения – бесполезный на Периферии транспорт, который зависим от дорожного полотна под колёсами. К светоциклу, который приспособлен к передвижению по камням, путь оставался закрытым. Все остальные дороги вели туда, куда, по всем расчетам Флинна, путь был заказан точно так же, как и в Трон.

Он запаниковал. Для паники было не время и не место, но он не видел выхода из ситуации. В его руках всё ещё болтался этот бесполезный жезл, в котором он так и не успел изменить настройки. Его союзники умирали так быстро, что он не успевал понять и осознать, что является тому причиной. И наконец, вся его Система, всё то, чем он дорожил и чем гордился, рушилось на глазах. Клу строил Совершенный Мир. Клу уничтожал его собственный.

\- Заткнись, братишка… - сипло приказал сам себе Флинн и вскинул голову.

Прямо перед ним, футах в десяти над полом, свесилась головой вниз безликая фигура. Чёрное с жёлтыми полосами, ярко переливающимися на глянцевой коже, существо будто бы принюхалось, поведя уродливой башкой в сторону Флинна, и, ловко перебирая руками, по отвесной стене отползло в соседний отсек. Послышался скрежещущий звук когтей о скальную породу. Кевин передёрнулся.

Нужно добраться до Арджии. Радия нуждается в помощи, и как Флинн собирался помочь, он уже не раздумывал. Изоморфы должны спастись, Бострум пал первым, но это – только одна колония. Может, удастся спасти других. Может, он успеет найти решение.

Он же Пользователь, в конце концов.

Скрежет повторился. Пользователь вздрогнул и сорвался с места. Для его нервов на сегодня это был предельный порог допустимости.

+++

Когда Флинн взобрался на очередной каменный холм из череды придорожных, где-то далеко позади начали взрываться информационные бомбы. Кевин натянул капюшон ниже и, хрипло дыша, начал подниматься на вершину. Он уже знал, что увидит, но человеческие инстинкты, построенные на любопытстве, побуждали его лишить себя надежды.

Что и случилось, когда он, рухнув на каменный выступ, повернулся к Боструму и бездумно уставился на то, как с «Трона» на колонию летят яркие сгустки бомб.

Всей боли Флинна хватило только на то, чтобы несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, выдохнуть и провести ладонью по воспалённым глазам.  
Он отрешённо подумал, что сейчас такой же корабль бомбит Арджию, а все дороги перекрыты. Ни один изоморф не спасётся в этом цикле.

И не только изоморфы, верно?

Трон. Шэддокс. 

Клу предусмотрел каждую деталь так, как едва ли смог бы его неудачник-создатель.

Поднявшись, Флинн продолжил плестись по скалам в том направлении, где, по его соображениям, была магистраль. Зачем теперь было нужно добираться до Арджии, он не мог бы ответить. Но нужно было что-то делать. Нужно было куда-то двигаться. Пытаться, стараться, надеяться, даже когда надежды нет. Чтобы однажды вернуться домой и обнять Сэма.

Когда он добрался до Арджии, всё было кончено. Над городом завис «Трон», начавший обстрел, и Кевин, перебираясь между выбоинами и руинами, побежал к главным воротам. Неподалёку от въезда между обломками мелькнули знакомые очертания, и Флинн сбавил шаг.

Светоцикл.

Брошенный им у Бострума светоцикл первого поколения каким-то образом оказался под рукой. И непохоже было, чтобы он самостоятельно вернулся к хозяину. Флинн прикинул варианты – Гибсон? Другие бострумцы? Кто мог притащить его сюда? Озираясь, он поднял транспорт с земли и быстро махнул на сидение; ворота всё ещё были невредимы, так что был шанс спасти хотя бы несколько программ. Газанув, Флинн вырулил между грудами битого кода и устремился в направлении главной площади.

Скорость давала надежду. Знакомый до мурашек механизм, действующий безотказно, дарил иллюзию возвращения.

Флинн успел только подумать, что ему не хватает только пары бутылок хорошего пива для уверенности.

С корабля на площадь упал столб света. 

+++

Монитор был плох.

Флинн дважды проверял его стабильность, но данные не менялись. Парень оказался чертовски крепким.  
Всё, что ему требовалось сейчас – это хорошая подпитка. Но Флинн не торопился. Он крепко зарядит программу, как только выдаст поручение. А пока внимания заслуживал его диск.

Торопиться было некуда. Портал закрылся.

Кевин невидящим взглядом провожал каждый рекогнайзер, выворачивающий из-за скал и направляющийся к кораблю, зависшему над поверженным городом. На корабле оставалась конечная цель, за которую он цеплялся, как за единственный смысл существования.  
Кворра. Вот о ком говорил Гибсон.  
Кворра, та «краля», которая сообщила Зюсу о катастрофе.  
Изоморф, которая без страха и сомнений проникла на корабль и решила противостоять Клу в одиночку.  
Дурочка.

Кевин почувствовал, как кромка диска впилась в руку, и с удивлением уставился на кожу, на краснеющие поперёк ладони полосы.  
Клу был теперь почти неуязвим, и это заставляло Флинна теряться в почти бесконтрольной злости и бессилии. Но он ещё был готов попробовать свои силы.  
Остался только один противник, и оставалась одна цель. А у Флинна… он взглянул на неподвижное тело системного монитора, прислонённое спиной к скале. У Флинна было оружие. Как Монитор оказался здесь, Флинн не знал. Добрался до Бострума, нашёл его светоцикл и поехал в Арджию, минуя все опасности на магистрали. Если это так, то он не просто оружие – он лучшее оружие. Парень найдёт её, Кворру, и приведёт к Пользователю. А сам Кевин построит убежище. Такое прочное и защищённое убежище, что ни один отряд не найдёт его там, и ни один корабль не сможет уничтожить его.

И там он будет оберегать её, сколько потребуется. Учить её не лезть на рожон. Будет охранять её до тех пор, пока что-то в Системе не изменится. Пусть пройдёт сотня, тысяча циклов, но однажды и здесь произойдёт смена ролей.

И тогда Флинн снова будет строить свой собственный мир. Об остальном он больше не хотел думать.

\- Просыпайся, старик, - позвал он.

Монитор шевельнулся.


End file.
